


Just to hear your voice.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, cuteness, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets a phone call in the middle of the night, Cuteness insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to hear your voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the phone call I got from my best friend/crush earlier.

It was 1:10 am on a Thursday and Link was in bed sleeping snuggly under his warm blankets, that was until his phone began to vibrate under his pillow. He rolled over with a sigh and glanced at his phone, the brightness of the screen causing him to close one eye back tightly while the other read the call display. It was Rhett, what on earth was he doing calling so late on a Thursday?. He answered the phone on the third vibrating ring.

"Hello." He rasped sleepily into the phone.

"Hey, man. I just called because I wanted to hear your voice before I sleep." Rhett's voice was low but cheerful and Link could tell he was smiling. "What are you up to?." 

"Ah, I had been asleep. Until my phone started vibrating." Link's voice was louder now that he had woken up a bit more. "That's real sweet though, Rhett. " He cooed playfully. 

Rhett chuckled and shot back "shut up." Rhett lowered his voice a bit before adding "I'm sorry, I woke ya."

"It's okay that you did, I don't mind." Link rolled his eyes and smiled up at his ceiling. Rhett knew he never minded when he woke him, if it had been anyone else he would have ignored it though.

"I really did just call to hear your voice." Rhett's own voice sounded low and breathy, it sent a shiver down Link's spine. "I'll let you go back to sleep now though."

"Alright, sleep tight. Bo." his yawn slightly muffled his words but he knew Rhett understood him anyway.

"Goodnight, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." Rhett giggled and he could hear Link giggling as well.

"Night." Link was still giggling as the phone went silent, signaling that Rhett had hung up on his end.

Link smiled up at his ceiling once more before turning over and instantly falling back to sleep, his smile still plastered to his face.


End file.
